


Boston

by Lorelei_Lee



Category: Blades of Glory (2007)
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Developing Friendships, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei_Lee/pseuds/Lorelei_Lee
Summary: “Aber ich erinnere mich an Boston und der Sieg war so süß wie der Kuchen nach dem die Stadt benannt ist”, sagte Michaels.(Altes Doppel-Drabble - erstmalig 2008 auf ff.de gepostet.)





	Boston

**Boston - Chazz**

  
  
Boston.  
Chazz erinnerte sich sehr gut an Boston - und obwohl er dort MacElroy praktisch deklassiert hatte - würde er es lieber vergessen, denn dort hatte er sich in einem Moment der Schwäche völlig idiotisch benommen.  
Jimmy war nach seiner Niederlage völlig fertig gewesen und sein Trainer hatte ihm nach der Siegerehrung einige Süßigkeiten zustecken wollen, doch MacElroy senior hatte es gesehen und verboten.  
Jimmy hatte ein Gesicht gezogen wie ein geprügeltes Hündchen.  
Chazz hatte in dieser Nacht keine Ruhe gefunden. Erst als er beim Zimmerservice eine Ladung Bostoner Cremetörtchen auf Jimmy’s Zimmer hatte liefern lassen, hatte er schlafen können.  
  
  
  


 **Boston - Jimmy**

  
  
Boston.  
Jimmy erinnerte sich gerne an Boston, obwohl er gegen Chazz verloren hatte und ihm sein Vater deshalb mit harten Worten verboten hatte, die Süßigkeiten seines Trainers anzunehmen.  
Diese Zurückweisung gepaart mit seiner Niederlage hatten ihm die Tränen in die Augen getrieben.  
Als später im Hotel mitten in der Nacht der Zimmerservice an seine Tür geklopft hatte, war Jimmy immer noch wach und sein Kopfkissen tränennass gewesen. Der Kellner hatte ihm ein Tablett voller Bostoner Cremetörtchen – von einem anonymen Bewunderer - überreicht und als Jimmy sie nach kurzem Zögern mit dem größten Genuss verspeist hatte, hatte er endlich schlafen können.

 

 

 

 


End file.
